Holy Rice Land
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Holy Rice Land is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 143 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Holy Rice Land work diligently to produce Silver and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Holy Rice Land is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within The Holy Rice Land to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Holy Rice Land allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Holy Rice Land believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Holy Rice Land will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. 1st Roll Blade joined cybernations long long ago when he was a lot younger than he currently is. He joined the second incarnation of the alliance Tetris which was led by Logan, whom he had previously met in another game. Blade fought a few people in a war he can't remember, and eventually let his nation die. 2nd Coming Blade rejoined cybernations of the 29th August 2009 and perused entry into the third incarnation of Tetris, due to his friendship with Logan and Kean. He immediately became one of the key personalities in the alliance, forming a friendship with Pollard and Rhaemyr, in a partnership that would later become known as the Dynamic Trio. Blade became the target of a few running jokes in Tetris, as did many of their members, for his lack of computer and math knowledge, despite him being Asian. The pinnacle of this lack of knowledge came to light when he almost deleted the System32 folder from his computer to save hard drive space, when prompted by Rhae. The highest position BladeX ascended to within Tetris was the position of Programmer of Foreign Matters, which he held for a week, before the position was given to Mack, due to Blade's lack of enthusiasm for the role. He also held the position of Game Councilor a number of times, and did absolutely nothing to contribute to the alliance whatsoever. BladeX featured in the cybernations Starcraft 2 tournament, as well as being a key member of the AFC Tetris squad for the 2010 CN world cup, and the 2011 Cherryblossom invitational, where he played at Left Back. Blade currently resides in Shangri-La, joining when Tetris merged with the New Sakura Order. He is known for refusing to learn what alliance's acronyms stand for, often coming up with hilarious alternatives, and giving people nicknames based on their names, such as calling Tank4ever a variety of other vehicles, and calling Hurricane other natural disasters. Category:Former member of Tetris